


Sever My Ivory Wings Of Chastity

by LostRose0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Human, Hunter - Freeform, I pray to Castiel to bring me lemons, I suck at poetry, Implied Castiel/Reader, Lemon, Lime, Love, Now I get molested by demons, Oral, Orgasm Denial (self Inflicted not in good way), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Reader fic - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Winchester Sister, angel - Freeform, demon, not sorry, praying, reader-chan - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is the younger sister to Dean and Sam. She was on a usual hunt, when demons started to taunt her more than usual- and taunting was fine! (Y/N) always had a comeback. But, this time was different. The things they do to her catches her completely off guard and Castiel has to step in to save her. Later, she finally breaks apart and begs for him to do one thing for her, for she trusts him more than any other. </p><p>She asks him to take her virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sever My Ivory Wings Of Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Major Sexual harassment, but not a complete rape, still rape, just not complete rape. Then consensual smut in the next chapter(possibly). Do not read if these scenes are triggers for you.

You took a deep breath as you brushed your (H/C) hair out of your face.

You were outside a demons' hideout, waiting to collect your thoughts before going in there. These demons have been targeting the women in this town.

Torturing and killing them. Dean and Sam tried to go with you but, you convinced them that you could handle it. You finally steeled yourself before busting into the demons' hideout.

"Alright! Freakshow's over, Black-eyes. I know about those girls! Now you'll-"

One of the demons interrupted you, "Well, well, well! If isn't it the baby sister of the Winchesters."

You flinched as they snickered. Of course that's what they would know you by. Not from what you've achieved in the past, of course you were just the sister of the famous Winchester Brothers. It didn't bother you much so you continued.

 

You raised the demon knife to eye level as you braced yourself. The demons surrounded you, obviously not frightened by your piece of metal.

You glanced at them. Shit. You're about to be out numbered.

You lunge forward to take out the first one and start the chain, but someone managed to sneak behind you. Whoever they were, they used all of their strength to slam into you, knocking you over to the ground. You let out a little yelp as you watch almost in slow motion as the knife dropped out of your hand and slid across the concrete floor of the warehouse.

You scrambled and stumbled up to get it as the demon who first spoke picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm sorry, did you want this? Ooh. It's quite shiny. I like it."

You watched in utter horror as he licked the knife up the side, staring at you the entire time with at confident, cocky gaze.

"You thought that you would just rush in here with this little toy, Alone? That's what your big plan was? You seem to be a little deft, sweetheart."

You balled your hand into a fist and started to dash towards the bastard.

 

Right when you got close and started to lift your fist, someone grabbed your arms firmly from behind.

You struggled and flailed against them, your legs kicking at air, off the ground.

"Let me go!", you shouted as you made frantic sounds of protest.

 

Your sounds of protest were cut off when you felt one of the hands holding your arms go between your legs.

 

Your eyes went wide as saucers as heat rushed towards the pressure.

No one has **ever** touched you like this before.

Sure, you've experimented like any healthy young woman, but having big brothers as hunters didn't leave much room for boyfriends.

 

Your face flushed red as the demon rubbed you hard through your jeans.

Touching yourself was different than this. The touch sent ripples of shivers through you.

They say you can't tickle yourself because your body expects your movements, so this must be similar to that.

 

The demon that was taunting you stepped forward.

"You like that, huh? Ohhh, look at your face...."

 

You turned your face away in instinct, turning a deeper shade of red.

You started to struggle again, trying to hit the monster holding you hostage with your free hand but, the demon behind you just ignored it!

The demon in front grabbed your face roughly to make you look at him.

 

His eyes snapped black,

"These reactions.....Oh, my. Is this your first time, darlin'? I would have never guessed that the sister to the Winchesters would be a virgin. But, then again you don't have much going for you in looks. I'm surprised that you didn’t just make a deal for your itch to be scratched sooner, I mean the Winchesters use deals for everything else after all...."

"F-Fuck you...", You stuttered out as you death-glared. If looks could kill, he'd be in purgatory.

"Well, hmm....I don't know....I mean we did torture all the girls we found. What do you think?"

You opened your mouth to let out a smart remark, but you were cut off by your own whimper. The demon behind you had started rubbing again.

"I say we make an exception. I've always wanted a human sex kitten.", the demon that current was kneading you through your jeans spoke smoothly.

It made you shiver. Jesus, they were creepy.

 

"Would you like us to continue, hunter? I swear we will make it worth your while....", the demon in front asked.

Behind you, the demon's hot breath hit your neck. You felt his tongue dart out to lick the shell of your ear. You shivered again as your hand that he was still gripping started to tremble. They were breaking you down and for just a second....just a second...the thought crossed your mind of accepting their offer.

That second came and gone.

 

"No. S-Stop! Let go of me!", you stuttered out as you looked down at the source of your embarrassment.

"Hmmm....I guess we will have to convince you.", spoke the one in front.

 

 _Torture._ Damn. Maybe you should have let your brothers come with you.

You glanced at the others for a split second for some exit or break in crowd. You immediately regretted it.

 

The were all watching you, some with normal eyes, others will black filled ones. All were smiling a scary as balls grin.

 

You were snapped out of your observations by hands grasping the outside of your jeans. You looked to see the demon in front kneeling, knife thrown off to the side.

The moment his hands started to unbutton your jeans, is when you went into full panic.

 

You started to struggle and thrash your whole body, but while you started to kick that only helped him as he pulled down the zipper and pulled them off, revealing your (Favorite Color) panties.

Your heart drops as you scream and try to push away from him. Only one man crossed your mind. You realized in that split moment, you only fantasized **him** touching you like this. Only **he** could save you in this moment.

 

You let out his name softly, unheard by anyone except you.

You started to silently pray.

 

_Cas._

 

The demon behind you used his free hand to rip your jacket off, as well as the shirt, revealing a white lacy bra that made you look even more innocent and fragile.

It was more embarrassing than you could ever say. He then began to fondle you through your bra roughly.You tried to throw a punch with your free hand and struggle again. You even tried to elbow him. You were panicking and trying everything to get free.You screamed at the top of your lungs to no avail.

 

_Castiel...._

 

The other demon moved forward and dropped his hand to rub two fingers against your smoldering heat. You gasped and threw your head back.

 

_Castiel, Please._

 

Your eyes filled with tears as your body betrayed you, sending wave after wave of arousal to your sacred place.

 

_Please, If you can hear me,_

 

"Y-You Monster.... Let me go!", you yelled out helplessly and bitterly.

 

"You say that yet, you're getting so wet and happy down here.", the demon said, chuckling darkly.

 

_Save me. I'm begging you!_

 

After that remark, you were frozen, your mouth open, no sound coming out. It's almost as if you were in shock. All you could think about was Castiel. His voice, the inhuman blue that shone in his eyes, the cute tilt of his head when someone said something that he didn't understand.

The demon started rubbing harder, and faster. You could feel the inside of your core throb as you began to hear squelching. Tears trailed down your cheeks at the realization that you had become **that** wet. The Humiliation was unbearable.

 

_Castiel, Please! I'm so scared. HELP ME, PLEASE!_

 

The pulses of arousal started to increase and become more intense. You were trying so hard to think straight and keep your mind on calling Castiel, but the coil inside of you was getting tighter and tighter with each stroke of the relentless fingers. You cried out as you started to involuntarily buck your hips.

 

_Cas, Cas, Cas....._

 

You were so close to the edge that thinking was almost impossible. The demon then put your legs on his shoulders and buried his face into your clothed womanhood. You were completely unable to move by now, with you legs being the only weapon you had two seconds ago. Your mind clouded, you had no time to be insecure or fearful as you finally gave a confession that you felt must be given.

 

_Castiel..... I want you to know that I love you...._

 

His tongue slid out and licked the wet spot on your panties, the wave of pleasure that was sent from the movement made your insides clench. You could tell that only one more lick, one more stroke, even one more breath would make you fall.

 

_And that I am so sorry._

 

In a final effort to keep at least some of your dignity, you brought your hand up to your mouth and bit down as hard as you could. You let out a muffled scream of pain as you almost bite clean through your hand. You weren't going to orgasm from the hands of a demon. Not today. Fuck 'em.

The demon between your legs looked up in absolute surprise. Not one of the girls he has ever touched against their will had ever harmed themselves to keep from cumming.

The next thing heard were blood curdling screams from the other demons.

A trench coated angel was frying all of them 2 at a time. His face snapped you out of your state of daze. It was face of pure rage with something else unidentifiable at that moment. But his face was filled with so much rage that it frightened even you.

"An angel? What is an angel doing here?" You heard one of the demons say before being fried.

"Whose come to crash the party? You've made a dire mistake, angel.", the demon currently nestled between your legs spoke.

"Yes, You're right, I have made a mistake.", the gruff deep voice came out in almost a growl.

 

His gaze drifted to you, naked save your underwear, blood stained lips, and a teeth mark in your hand that was currently gushing blood. Whether he put the puzzle pieces together or not, you didn't know. But an expression crossed his face that you couldn't even describe. His gaze moved back to the demon, Face growing stern.

"I made the mistake of not coming sooner, and cooking you fuckers."

 

You gasped as you heard him curse. You never ever talked like that. He was talking like Dean- oh wait. Dean must have gave him that line. Or maybe....

 

_Did he honestly say it because, he was that pissed?_

 

He first stabbed the one holding you right through the head, causing you to tumble and collapse to the ground. The cold floor under your body brought comfort. Anything to salvage what honor you had left.

He then grabbed the last demon and looked him in the eyes.

 

The next thing you heard him say completely shocked you more than anything has in your life.

 

"I just want you know before I kill you, that the whole time you were touching that human girl, she was calling for me, thinking about me, confessing her love for me. So, I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of knowing that if she had climaxed before I got here, There would have been nothing on her mind except **me.** "

 

Your vision faded to darkness as you watch the light flare up inside the demon and shine out of his eyes, burning him inside-out.

  
_Cas-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first lime. It actually makes me kinda sad that my first lime was a rape. Well, at least my first lemon will involve a sexy-ass angel!
> 
> I don't know if I'll finish the story in the next chapter or draw it out and make a long story. Decisions, Decisions.


End file.
